The Scrapbook
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Scott and Stiles spend time going through a scrapbook of their lives started by Melissa. Also posted on my ao3 account.


Scott was attempting to finish packing up his room. Today was the day that he would be moving in with his boyfriend in their apartment not too far from the college that they're attending together. Scott couldn't wait to move in with Stiles. It's like his whole life had been leading up to this moment. He reached under his bed and pulled out the scrapbook that his mom started when they were five. Even then she knew that they would be life long friends. As they got older, she saw that they had the potential to be more than friends.

"Scott," Stiles whined walking into his room. "What's taking so long? What's that?"

"This is the scrapbook that my mom started when we were five."

"Dude, why haven't you told me about that," Stiles asked curiously pulling Scott onto the bed so they could look at it.

Scott shrugged. "I was going to. Wanna look through it?"

"Yes. Of course!" Stiles leaned against Scott who opened the book.

Stiles smiled at a picture of Scott and him on their first day of kindergarten together. That's what the caption said. Stiles continued reading. "Scott told me that his new friend was named Stiles and that he wanted me to get a picture with him so that he could have proof that he made a friend on the first day of school. Aw, Scott. That's sweet," Stiles said kissing Scott's cheek. "I think my dad had a picture like this."

"My mom gave him copies of most of the pictures she took so your parents could have a copy," Scott replied giving Stiles a kiss. "I forgot that I said that. I guess I was so scared I wouldn't make any friends. It didn't help that preschool was awful and Jackson was the worst person ever to me."

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore," Stiles reminded him.

"I'm glad. I'm also glad that he was horrible to me and made others feel like they couldn't be friends with me because I would much rather have one incredible friend like you than a dozen half decent friends," Scott replied flipping the page. On the next page was a picture of them laying in the hospital bed together after Scott's first asthma attack.

"Do you remember that day," Scott asked Stiles

"Course I do. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I had no idea what happened. I actually remember thinking I might have done something to hurt you," Stiles confessed.

"No, of course not! I'm sad that you thought that," Scott told him giving him a loving kiss on the mouth. "I love you. I'm glad that you decided to stick around after that."

"Nothing would have kept me from being friends with you," Stiles told him softly. "I'm glad you didn't die on me. You gave me a good scare that made me never want to leave your side again, but your mom kept saying that you were going to be ok and I had to believe her because she was a nurse. I had no idea your mom took that picture of us."

"I didn't know this existed until I started high school," Scott admitted. "But I'm grateful for it."

Stiles flipped to the next page where there was a picture of him and Stiles at Stiles' 7th birthday party. Scott was the only child there, but Stiles didn't mind. They were dressed up as Batman and Superman. On the other page was a picture of Scott and Stiles at Scott's 7th birthday party where they dressed up as their favorite power rangers. Stiles laughed at both the pictures.

"We were so cool back then weren't we," Stiles asked Scott laughing in his chest.

"The coolest losers in Beacon Hills," Scott laughed. "I remember Jackson making fun of me on my birthday because he said no one would show up to my party except loser Stiles because I was so much of a loser that no one wanted to celebrate my birth with me."

"Except loser me," Stiles said laughing. "I think he was just jealous of our relationship. We had the best bromance on the planet"

Scott nodded and turned the page. Scott and Stiles looked at the picture of the two of them on their first day of junior high. Melissa made such a big deal about her boys growing up.

"Still losers, even in junior high," Scott said smiling. "Although some people started to warm up to talking to us. I think that first day of junior high was the first time Danny spoke to us."

Stiles laughed. "I'm pretty sure that it was because he had the hots for you. Can't blame him. You are one pretty sexy dude."

Scott smiled as he felt Stiles hand go down his pants. "Stiles," he said in a tone that conveyed warning. "My mom could walk in here any second. She actually probably already thinks we're fooling around."

"We could be, if you wanna," Stiles said softly nibbling on Scott's ear. Scott sighed but pushed Stiles away.

"I want to, but I also want to go get settled into our new apartment," Scott told him with a kiss.

Stiles looked at the picture of Scott and Stiles holding hands after his moms funeral. "I'm sorry," Scott told him, seeing the look on his face. "I asked her why she took this photo and she said it was on a whim. She said that she was glad she took it because it showed how powerful our friendship was. Do you hate it?"

Stiles shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "No. I think it's a great picture. I loved you forever for not leaving my side after my mom died. Remember how a couple weeks later, you stole my dads handcuffs so you could handcuff yourself to me so you wouldn't lose me."

"Your dad was so mad! But you could tell that he was trying not to be mad, but he was mad because he looked for those things everywhere," Scott recalled laughing. Stiles was laughing too.

"I never told you that my dad thought that we took them to use in a sexual experiment," Stiles replied as tears streamed down his face.

"What," Scott asked loudly.

Stiles nodded. "After he handcuffed us and scolding us on the importance of not stealing, when you were forced to go home, he said that to me. However there was a hint of a laugh on his face. It was the first time I saw him attempt to laugh since the funeral."

"I know that she wasn't my mom but I pictured her as my second mom. I mean she practically was."

Stiles kissed Scott's forehead. "She did see you as a second son. She loved you."

"I loved her too," Scott replied, flipping the page. The two of them had gotten more comfortable on the bed as they flipped through the book, reliving memories that they hadn't talked about in a while.

"Remember this," Scott asked showing the picture to Stiles. "When my mom grounded me and couldn't think of an appropriate punishment because not watching TV or getting on the computer wasn't good enough? She said my punishment was to stay away from you. This was our long goodbye hug before she pulled me home."

"Dude, your mom was horrible with that punishment. I missed you," Stiles told Scott. "I mean seeing you at school was amazing but not being able to see you afterword's was horrible."

"I know. At least she can't punish me anymore because we're both adults who are about to live on our own," Scott told Stiles giving his hand a squeeze.

"Not if we don't get our lazy butts out of bed and finish packing," Stiles said reluctantly getting out of the bed. Scott whined and pulled Stiles back and on top of him.

"Not yet," Scott said pulling Stiles in for a kiss. Stiles happily kissed back and accidently knocked the book to the floor.

Stiles rolled over and picked it up to see a picture of Scott's arm flung around his younger self. "First date. Your mom made such a big deal. I don't know why she insisted on taking all those pictures."

"Well, as annoying as she was about it, I am grateful for the memories that will last a lifetime," Scott told him.

"I would be grateful if the two of you would hurry up and get out of my house," Melissa teased, leaning in the doorway, startling the young men. Scott was so caught up in Stiles that he missed hearing her with his wolf senses.

"Mom, we were just talking," Scott said. Stiles and Melissa rolled their eyes at the same time.

"He was trying to seduce me," Stiles told Melissa who shook her head.

"Did not start that way at first. I was showing him this scrapbook that you made for me. Speaking of it, you should get a picture of us moving out and in front of our new place," Scott said.

"Yeah. If you ever get a move on finishing packing up the rest of your stuff," Melissa teasingly scolded.

The boys got back to work, letting Melissa go through the scrapbook. All those memories and more went through her mind as her son and his boyfriend came back and forth packing up the last of Scott's boxes in the moving van. When they came back for the last load, she was crying.

"Mom, you can come see us any time," Scott reminded her as Melissa pulled him and Stiles in for a hug.

"I know sweetie. I'm just really happy for you both. I'm glad that you have each other. I'm just going to miss seeing the two of you around here all the time."

Sherriff Stilinski walked in. "Am I interrupting something? Do I need to come back?"

"No, you need to come over here and join us," Melissa said causing the boys to groan. Noah laughed and joined in the group hug.

"Ok, you can let us go now," Stiles said after about a minute of hugging.

Reluctantly the parents pulled away. Melissa handed Scott his book back and helped carry the last remaining items to Stiles jeep.

Both of them looked like they were going to cry. "Oh come on. You're driving with us to help us get moved in. You can cry after you leave," Scott told them.

Stiles opened the drivers door to his jeep. "Ok, lets go. We've got a lot to do. See you two at the apartment."

"Now hold on a second," Melissa said as the guys started to get in the jeep. "Let me take a picture first."

Both boys briefly fussed, but stood in front of the moving fan with their arms around each other. Melissa smiled and took a couple pictures.

"Another one for the book. I'll send it to you later," Melissa told Scott who smiled and nodded.

Scott and Stiles got in the jeep and waved before heading off.

"Do you feel weird," Stiles asked Scott. "I mean how could you not feel weird. This is a huge transition. Although we've always dealt somewhat well with huge transitions. Like the time my mom died, the time your dad left, the time you got bitten by Peter."

"Stiles, it's ok," Scott laughed, cutting Stiles off from his long ramble. "I do feel weird but this is right. For all of us."

"I know," Stiles said biting his lip nervously.

Scott put a hand on Stiles thigh. "I love you."

Stiles grinned at Scott. "I love you too."


End file.
